tvdfandomcom_pl-20200216-history
Elijah Mikaelson
Elijah Mikaelson jest jednym z Pierwotnych, który urodził się jako syn Mikaela i Esther w X wieku. Jest również bratem Rebekah, Finna, Kola, Henrika oraz przybranym bratem Niklausa. Po śmierci swojego ojca jest najstarszym żyjącym Pierwotnym oraz najstarszym nieśmiertelnym na całym świecie, po tym jak Silas i Amara zostali zabici. Historia thumb|left|185px|Elijah jako człowiek.W średniowieczu, Elijah jak jego pozostała część rodziny byli ludźmi, aż do czasu kiedy jego najmłodszy brat, Henrik został zabity przez wilkołaka. Właśnie z powodu tej tragedii, jego matka, Esther (pierwotna czarownica) i jego ojciec, Mikael postanowili podjąć działania w celu ochrony ich rodziny. Mikael zabija Elijah oraz jego rodzeństwo i zmusza do spożycia ludzkiej krwi. W ten sposób Kol staje się wampirem. Elijah urodził się w Nowym Świecie. W czasach młodości oboje z Klausem kochali tę samą dziewczynę - Tatię, thumb|180px|"Razem jako jedność, zawsze i na wieczność".mimo że miała już dziecko z innym mężczyzną. Walczyli o nią póki sprawy rodzinne nie stały się ważniejsze. Elijah lubił walczyć na miecze ze swoim przyrodnim bratem, czego nie pochwalał Mikael. Pewnego dnia Niklaus wrócił po pełni księżyca, niosąc martwego Henrika. Po tamtym wydarzeniu, Mikael i Esther postanowili zmienić swoje dzieci w wampiry, żeby nikt nie mógł ich skrzywdzić. W czasie kolacji napoił ich winem zmieszanym z krwią Tatii, po czym przebił ich serca mieczem. Elijah i jego rodzina wkrótce spalili biały dąb, jedyną broń, która mogła ich zabić. Wkrótce potem, gdy Esther umarła, reszta rodzeństwa uciekła, a Elijah, Rebekah i Niklaus obiecali sobie, że nigdy się nie rozstaną. 1114 1492 1700 1800-1887 1919 Elijah, Niklaus, Kol i Rebekah mieszkali w Nowym Orleanie. Elijah wspomina, że on i jego rodzeństwo nie chcieli opuszczać opuszczać miasta, jednakże w 1919 roku niespodziewanie pojawił się Mikael przed którym musieli uciekać. Kol szybko z nieznanych powodów został zasztyletowany przez Klausa, po czym wraz z Elijah i Rebeką wyjechali zanim Mikael mógł ich znaleźć. Potem Elijah opuścił swoje rodzeństwo, lecz do dnia dziesiejszego nie wiadomo dlaczego. Sezony |-|Sezon 2=thumb|185px|Elijah spotyka się z Rose.Pierwszy raz pojawia się w odcinku Rose i wydaje się być postacią o wielkiej władzy, Rose mówi Elenie, że jest on jej "największym koszmarem". Ma ponad 500 lat i jest jednym z Pierwotnych. Przychodzi do kryjówki Rose i Trevora, a Rose mówi mu, że Katherine Pierce nie zginęła w 1864, ale mają jej doppelgängera w swoim posiadaniu. Jest w szoku, kiedy zdaje sobie sprawę, że Elena jest człowiekiem, ale wita ją uprzejmie. Trevor usiłuje przeprosić za to, co zrobił i Elijah przyznaje mu wolność zanim zabija go przez dekapitację. Zszokowana Elena mówi mu, że wie, iż potrzebuje kamienia księżycowego i usiłuje z nim negocjować. On zauważa naszyjnik z werbeną i zrywa go z jej szyi zanim używa zauroczenia, żeby odkryć jego położenie, które jest w krypcie pod starym kościołem wraz z Katherine. thumb|left|185px|Damon przebija kołkiem Elijah. Słyszą hałas w korytarzu, a kiedy dociekają, co to, Elijah zostaje ugodzony w dłoń drewnianym kołkiem, który szybko wyciąga. Rose i Elena znikają, pozostawiając Elijah grożącemu temu, ktokolwiek się pojawił. Elena wkrótce ukazuje się ponownie na szczycie schodów, prosząc, żeby nie krzywdził jej przyjaciół, zanim rzuca w niego bombą z werbeną, a Stefan uderza w niego z broni. Walczą i Stefan zrzuca go ze schodów, ale Elijah udaje się wstać zanim Damon przebija go złamanym wieszakiem. Rose znika, kiedy Elena biegnie, żeby przytulić Stefana, ale jej usta układają się w "dziękuję" dla Damona. Jednakże na końcu odcinka Elijah tajemniczo zmartwychwstaje, zanim wyciąga kołek ze swojej klatki piersiowej i rzuca go na ziemię. W Katerina pojawia się po drugiej stronie ulicy w Richmond, kiedy Rose i Damon spotykają się ze Slaterem w kawiarni w celu dowiedzenia się czegoś więcej o kamieniu księżycowym i klątwie. Po wrzuceniu pieniędzy do futerału na gitarę ulicznego grajka, nabiera drobnych i zaczyna pobrzękiwać nimi w dłoni. thumb|185px|Elijah każe Slaterowi, by się zabił.Po jakimś czasie rzuca nimi w okna kawiarni, niszcząc je i wywołując powszechną panikę. Jako że Damon jest jedynym, na którego nie działają promienie słoneczne, przykrywa Rose własną kurtką i zabiera ją dla bezpieczeństwa do jej samochodu. Potem w domu rozmawiają, pijąc i zgadzają się, żeby wyłączyć swoje emocje, zanim całują się, a na końcu uprawiają seks. Slater dzwoni do Rose i mówi jej, że będą musieli zdobyć z powrotem kamień księżycowy i będą potrzebowali także czarownicy do złamania klątwy. Po rozłączeniu się Elijah staje z nim twarzą w twarz i używa wpływu, żeby się zabił. thumb|left|185px|Elijah zabija dwa wampiry przysłane przez Klausa.W The Sacrifice z pomocą rzuconego przed doktora Jonasa Martina uroku, znajduje Elenę w mieszkaniu Slatera. Potem pojawia się i zabija wampiry, które zamierzały zabrać ją do Klausa, ale pozostawia Damona i ją przy życiu. Mówi Jonasowi, że na razie potrzebują tylko, żeby ona była bezpieczna. thumb|185px|Elijah spotyka Katerinę po 500 latach.W By the Light of the Moon pojawia się w domu Gilbertów, będąc zaproszonym przez Jennę i kiedy Elena rozmawia z nim w swoim pokoju, wyjawia, że chce ją chronić i użyje jej do wywabienia Klausa z ukrycia. Obiecuje zgodzić się na jego życzenia i prosi go o uwolnienie Stefana z grobowca. Robi to, ale używa wpływu na Katherine, żeby pozostała tam, gdzie jest, aby Klaus wiedział, gdzie się znajduje. W Crying Wolf uczestniczy w spotkaniu towarzyskim przy herbacie wydanym przez Stowarzyszenie Historyczne i staje tam twarzą w twarz z Damonem, ale odmawia wyjawienia jakichkolwiek tajemnic i rani go w szyję ołówkiem. Jednakże potem pojawia się w ich mieszkaniu z kamieniem księżycowym, kiedy Damon jest torturowany przez Jules i inne wilkołaki i zabija je, gdy próbują zabrać kamień księżycowy i uwalnia z łańcuchów Damona, który jest pod wrażeniem. thumb|left|185px|Elijah rozmawia z Jenną.W The Dinner Party przyjmuje zaproszenie Damona do ich domu, ale mówi mu, że jeśli będzie miał złe intencje zabije wszystkich w tym domu. Przy stole opowiada gościom o czarownicach, które zostały spalone na tym terenie, ale mówi Damonowi, że nie wie, gdzie to jest. Potem wyjawia Damonowi i Johnowi, że jeśli nie będą współpracować zabierze od nich Elenę i nigdy więcej jej nie zobaczą.thumb|185px|Elijah zostaje zasztyletowany. Alaric odkrywa, że jeśli Damon użyje sztyletu do zabicia Elijah, napastnik również zginie i sam dokonuje tego czynu. Elijah zostaje umieszczony w podziemnej piwnicy, ale powraca do życia, kiedy sztylet zostaje wyjęty z ciała Pierwotnego. Pojawia się w domku nad jeziorem i Elena zmusza go, żeby obiecał nie skrzywdzić jej przyjaciół, zanim rani się w brzuch. Kiedy zatacza się do przodu, rani go w klatkę piersiową i on ponownie umiera. Z powrotem jest zabrany do podziemnej piwnicy, a Damon zabiera kamień księżycowy. W The House Guest, Damon usiłuje zabić ciało przez użycie na nim miotacza ognia. W The Last Dance, Elena decyduje się wskrzesić Elijah przez wyciągnięcie thumb|left|185px|Elijah rozmawia z Klausem po złamaniu klątwy.sztyletu z jego piersi a w odcinku Klaus, ujawnia, że on i Klaus są w połowie braćmi i że klątwa słońca i księżyca nie istnieje. W The Last Day, daje Elenie eliksir, który przywróci ją z powrotem do życia po ofierze, ale kiedy Damon zmusza ją do wypicia jego krwi, Elijah mówi mu, że teraz jest on bezużyteczny. W The Sun Also Rises, ma zabić Klausa podczas ofiary, kiedy nagle ten drugi wyjawia, że wie, gdzie znajdują się ciała ich rodziny. Jednakże w finale sezonu As I Lay Dying, Klaus przebija Elijah sztyletem z prochem z dębu białego, zabijając go. |-|Sezon 3=In Ordinary People, kiedy Elena zapragnęła dowiedzieć się więcej o rodzinie Pierwotnych, Rebekah opowiedziała jej historię, kiedy to ona oraz Elijah i Klaus byli jeszcze ludźmi i jak zostały stworzone pierwsze wampiry. W Our Town, Elijah jest wspomniany przez Damona, kiedy próbuje dowiedzieć się kto znajduje się w czwartej trumnie. [[Plik:Mndef.png|thumb|185px|''"Więc Niklaus... co mnie ominęło?"]]W ''The Ties That Bind, Elijah zostaje odsztyletowany przez Damona, zanim Klaus zdołał odnaleźć trumny. Gdy Klaus w końcu odzyskał swoje trumny i przyniósł je do domu, niespodziewanie Elijah pojawia się w progu i zabija jedną z hybryd, wyrywając serce. Klaus jest w szoku, że widzi swojego brata żywego. Elijah i Niklaus wdają się w bójkę i gdy Elijah upada nagle, Klaus otwiera trumnę Kola i wyjmuje z niego sztylet. Grozi bratu, że użyje sztylet na nim, jednak Elijah jedynie mówi, że wtedy miałby do czynienia z Kolem. Pyta się go również dlaczego jego rodzeństwo nadal pozostaje w trumnach, jednak Klaus jedynie prosi go by pomógł mu zniszczyć Stefana i odzyskać czwartą trumnę, wkładając sztylet do ciała Kola. Później Elijah spotyka z Damonem i zaprasza go na obiad do rezydencji Klausa. |-|Sezon 4= The Originals Wygląd zewnętrzny thumb|185pxElijah jest bardzo przystojnym mężczyzną, mającym 180 cm wzrostu i chude ale muskularne ciało. Ma krótkie ciemno-brązowe włosy i piwno-brązowe oczy. Jego rysy twarzy są kanciaste - wysokie kości policzkowe, silne szczęki i prosty nos. Pomimo wieków, wygląda na 28-32 lata. Możliwe, że jest starszy od swojego brata Finna, co czyni go najstarszym z rodzeństwa w rodzinie. Elijah jest podobny do swojego młodszego brata Kola w rysach twarzy. Elijah w obecnych czasach jest konsekwentnie dobrze ubrany. Zwykle ubiera się w ciemny garnitur. Jako człowiek nosił bardziej uproszczoną odzież, wraz z innymi mężczyznami w jego rodzinie. Ale od czasu kiedy on i jego rodzina wyruszyła do Europy wydaje się, że zmodernizował swój strój do odzieży orientacyjnej szlachcicowi. Elijah również z biegiem czasu zmienia fryzurę. Osobowość Jako człowiek thumb|185px|Elijah jako człowiek.Elijah jest bardzo pozytywny, ale trochę dziwaczny. Jako człowiek Elijah cenił cechy takie jak współczucie, honor i cnoty długo przed tym jak jego matka zmieniła go w wampira. Kochał swoją matkę i szanował, jednak bał się swojego ojca. Miał również dobre relacje ze swoim rodzeństwem, jednak najbliższe relacje miał z Niklausem i Rebeką. Jako Pierwotny Elijah jest opisany jako nieprzewidywalny, nadopiekuńczy i uparty, ale też bardzo miły, inteligentny, bezinteresowny, empatyczny, współczujący i przyjazny. Jest bardzo lojalny i ma kochającą naturę. Jednak pomimo tego thumb|left|160pxElijah jest bardzo naiwny i łatwo manipulowany, zwłaszcza przez Klausa. Mocno wierzy w zaufanie, uczciwość i lojalność, a gdy chce dać komuś swoje słowo, to potrafi go dotrzymać. Ma wiele szacunku i podziwu dla ludzkiego życia, które jest skryte w wielu innych wampirach i jest zwykle bardzo niechętny nikogo zabić, chyba że to konieczne. Elijah zwykle mówi to co myśli oraz ma groźny temperament, który prawdopodobnie odziedziczył po swoim ojcu. Elijah bardzo rzadko ma tolerancje dla tych, którzy złamali dla niego słowo i go zdradzili. Na przykład za zdradę zabił Trevora i uwięził Katherine w grobowcu. Elijah również nie lubi być okłamywany, ani manipulowany. Także jeśli ktoś próbuje zranić lub zabić członka jego rodziny, to potrafi nawet pozbawić życia. Pomimo tego że Elijah dotrzymuje słowa, to potrafi znaleźć furtkę w umowach jakich zawarł. Największą definiowaną cechą, jak również jego największą słabością jest jego miłość i lojalność wobec swojej rodziny. Uważa, że to jego obowiązkiem jest zachować i chronić młodsze rodzeństwo, oraz okazuje skruchę, gdy któreś z nich skrzywdzi innych. Elijah przyznał, że podczas jego wczesnych latach jako wampir czuł okropny głód. Elijah przyznaje również, że zależy mu na odkupieniu swojego brata, ponieważ zawiódł Klausa jako starszy brat, kiedy ojciec go bił i wtedy złożył mu obietnicę : "Zawsze i na wieczność. Rodzina ponad wszytsko." '' Zdolności Jako najstarszy z rodzenstwa, Elijah jest obecnie najstarszym żywym Pierwotnym i najstarszym nieśmiertelnym na świecie po śmierci Silasa, Amary i Mikaela. Elijah jest również drugą najsilniejszą istotą zaraz po swoim przyrodnim bracie Klausie. *'Siła''' - thumb|185px|Elijah zabija Agnes.jako najstarszy żywy Pierwotny, Elijah jest o wiele silniejszy od nieśmiertelników, zwykłych wampirów, wilkołaków, zwykłych mieszańców i ludzi. Jest w stanie ściąć głowę wampirowi dzięki zwykłemu machnięciu ręką, oraz rostrzaskać okna i drzwi przy użyciu bardzo małych obiektów. Również dzięki uderzeniu swoją nogą Elijah był w stanie zniszczyć skalistą podłogę i stworzyć dużą dziurę. Jeśli chodzi o siłę fizyczną to Elijah jest prawie tak samo silny jak Klaus, oczywiście jeśli jego brat jest w ludzkiej formie. Dodatkowo jego siła rośnie wraz z wiekiem. *'Szybkość' - jako najstarszy żywy Pierwotny, Elijah jest o wiele szybszy od nieśmiertelników, zwykłych wampirów, wilkołaków, zwykłych mieszańców i ludzi. Jest w stanie wyprzedzić inne nadprzyrodzone istoty i przebiec odcinek trasę wielu kilometrów w czasie kilku minut. Był również w stanie z łatwością zatrzymać Katherine - ponad 500 letnią wampirzycę, gdy próbowała uciec z grobowca. Również użył swojej szybkości i siły aby wyrwać serca z piersi trzem wampirom. Dodatkowo jego szybkość rośnie wraz z wiekiem. *'Zmysły '- jako najstarszy żywy Pierwotny, Elijah ma bardzo wyczulone zmysły, które wykraczają poza zmysły innych wampirów, wilkołaków, zwykłych mieszańców i ludzi. Był w stanie usłyszeć rozmowe Damona i Rose ze Slaterem za oknem oraz usłyszeć bicie serca Eleny, żeby się dowiedzieć czy kłamie. Dodatkowo wyczulenie zmysłów rośnie wraz z wiekiem. *'Zręczność' - jako najstarszy żywy Pierwotny, Elijah posiada nadludzką zręczność. Może bez trudu biegać, skakać, wspinać się, podnosić różne rzeczy, nie męcząc się i robiąc to bardzo szybko. Umiejętności te ulegają ulepszeniu wraz z wiekiem. *'Niezwykła odporność' - jako najstarszy żywy Pierwotny, Elijah jest odporny na wszystkie choroby. Jest w stanie znieść o wiele więcej niż inne wampiry, wilkołaki, zwykli mieszańcy i ludzie. Nawet drewno i werbena nie jest w stanie na długo powstrzymać Pierwotnego. *'Szybka regeneracja' - jako najstarszy żywy Pierwotny, rany zadane Elijah'owi goją się szybciej niż innym wampirom, wilkołakom, zwykłym mieszańcom i ludziom. *'Perswazja' - thumb|185px|Elijah używa perswazji.jako najstarszy żywy Pierwotny, Elijah może zahipnotyzować ludzi, wampiry i zwykłych mieszańców. Jednak nie jest w stanie zahipnotyzować innych bytów nadprzyrodzonych. *'Nieśmiertelność '- Elijah jest nieśmiertelny. Nie może się zestarzeć ani zachorować. Tylko kołek z Białego Dębu może go zabić. Elijah nie musi jeść, pić i oddychać. Posiada również doskonałą pamięć, oraz sprytną inteligencję. *'Kontrola snów - '''Pierwotne wampiry mogą kontrolować sny i podświadomość. Mogą obdarzać koszmarami lub świadomymi snami. *'Kontrola emocji - Pierwotne wampiry mogą wyciszać emocje, sprawiać że zabijanie staje się łatwiejsze. Jednak ich człowieczeństwo zawsze będzie starało się'' powrócić. *'Dotykowa telepatia - Pierwotni są wstanie wyświetlić swoje wspomnienia innym istotom za pomocą dotyku. *'Telepatia '- Elijah potrafi również się komunikować z innymi bez fizycznego kontaktu. *'Kontrola żądzy krwi' - w przeciwieństwie do innych wampirów, Elijah ma pełną kontrolę nad żądzą krwi, którą opanował to perfekcji przez stuleci bycia wampirem. Słabości *'Werbena - 'thumb|185px|Elijah poparzony przez werbenę.werbena osłabia Pierwotnych. Osoby które spożyły werbenę, lub noszą ją w biżuterii są odporne na ich hipnozę. Odporność Pierwotnych na werbenę jest większa, niż odporność zwykłych wampirów. *'Kołek z białego dębu -' to od niego pochodzi nieśmiertelność Pierwotnych, i jest jedyną bronią mogą ich zabić. Kołek po przebiciu Pierwotnego ulega spaleniu, wyjątkiem jest nieśmiertelny kołek z białego dębu (połączenie zwykłego z pierścieniem Gilberta) *'Sztylety z popiołem białego dębu - '''srebrny sztylet z popiołem białego dębu jest w stanie unieruchomić Pierwotnego, na tak długi czas, jaki serce Pierwotnego jest nim przebite. *'Ukąszenie wilkołaka - thumb|185px|Elijah zostaje zasztyletowany przez Elenę.nie zabija Pierwotnego, jednak go osłabia i powoduje halucynacje. Organizm Pierwotnego jest w stanie sam usunąć jad wilkołaka. *'''Czary - czarownice znają czary, które powodują eksplodowanie naczyń krwionośnych wampira. *'Światło słoneczne -' może ich poparzyć, ale nie może ich zabić. Wszyscy Pierwotni zaopatrzeni są w pierścienie z kamieniem szlachetnym (lapis lazuli), które mają ich chronić. *'Zaproszenie' '- '''Pierwotny, jak normalny wampir musi zostać zaproszony do siedzib zamieszkanych przez ludzi. Od tej reguły odstępują szpitale, hotele itp. *'Klątwa łowcy -''' gdyby Pierwotny zabił jednego z łowców Bractwa Pięciu, byłby torturowany przez swoje halucynacje, aż do momentu w którym sam by się zabił lub potencjalny łowca zabije swoją pierwszą ofiarę. Wystąpienia Sezon 2 *''Rose'' *''Katerina'' *''The Sacrifice'' *''By the Light of the Moon'' *''Crying Wolf'' *''The Dinner Party'' *''The House Guest '' *''The Last Dance'' *''Klaus'' *''The Last Day'' *''The Sun Also Rises'' *''As I Lay Dying'' Sezon 3 *''Ordinary People'' (flashback) *''The Ties That Bind '' *''Bringing Out The Dead'' *''Dangerous Liaisons'' *''All My Children'' *''The Departed'' Sezon 4 *''The Five'' (flashback) *''American Gothic'' *''Pictures of You'' *''The Originals'' The Originals *''Always and Forever'' *''House of the Rising Son'' *''Tangled Up In Blue'' *''Girl in New Orleans'' *''Sinners and Saints'' *''Fruit of the Poisoned Tree'' *''Bloodletting'' *''The River in Reverse'' *''Reigning Pain in New Orleans'' *''The Casket Girls'' }} Relacje Klaus Mikaelson Niklaus jest przyrodnim bratem Elijah i wydawać się by mogło, że najbliższym. Kiedy byli ludźmi, walczyli na miecze dla zabawy, czego ich ojciec nie tolerował. Po śmierci matki, wraz z Rebeką przysięgli, że będą ze sobą jako jedność, zawsze i na wieczność. Elijah wraz ze swoim rodzeństwem dużo podróżowali, byli we Włoszech, gdzie poznali łowcę wampirów, Alexandra, który zasztyletował ich, oprócz Niklausa. W 1492 roku, będąc w Anglii poznają sobowtóra Petrovej, Katerinę, którą Klaus chciał złożyć w ofierze, by złamać klatwę hybrydy. Kiedy Katerina uciekła, relacja Klausa i Elijah zmieniła się. Rebekah Mikaelson Elijah i Rebekah są bardzo bliskim rodzeństwem. Wygląda na to, że Elijah z całego rodzeństwa najbardziej ufa Rebece (może dlatego, że to jego jedyna siostra). A Rebekah ze wszystkich braci to najbardziej szanuje Elijah, jako że jest moralny. Katherine Pierce W 1492, Elijah poznaje Katerinę Petrovą, która okazuje się być sobowtórej jego dawnej miłości. Hayley Marshall thumb|185px|Elijah odnajduje Hayley. Elena Gilbert Kol Mikaelson Nie wiadomo, jakie bracia mieli relacje, możliwe że dobre. Są bardzo do siebie podobni z wyglądu. Elijahowi nie podobało się, że Klaus zasztyletował Kola i trzymał w trumnie przez cały wiek. W odcinku Bringing Out The Dead Elijah w końcu uwolnił swojego młodszego brata, wraz z resztą rodzeństwa. Elijahowi było przykro z powodu śmierci Kola, jednak nie chciał go pomścić. Ciekawostki *Jest pierwszym Pierwotnym poznanym przez widzów. *Był zakochany zarówno w Tatii jak i Katherine, co odbija się na jego relacjach z Eleną. *Jest najstarszym żyjącym Pierwotnym. *Zawsze nosi eleganckie ubranie. *Ze wszystkich Pierwotnych, Elijah można uznać za najbardziej honorowego i lojalnego. *W odcinku American Gothic okazuje się, że Elijah nadal kocha Katherine, ale nie są już razem. *Elijah został zasztyletowany siedem razy: **Przez Alexandra, w 1114 roku (The Five) **Przez Damona (Rose) **Przez Alarica (The Dinner Party) **Przez Elenę (The Dinner Party) **Przez Niklausa (As I Lay Dying) **Przez Alarica (All My Children) **Przez Niklausa (Always and Forever) *Uważa, że dziecko Klausa jest kluczem do zjednoczenia rodziny. *W serialu The Originals, Elijah okazuje wiele ciepłych uczuć Hayley. W dziewiątym odcinku dowiadujemy się, że jest w niej zakochany. *Daniel Gillies grał już w trzech serialach o wampirach. Elijah w TVD i TO oraz Jona wraz z Arielle Kebbel (serialową Lexi) jako Charlene w True Blood. *Damon nazywa Elijah jako "ulubionego Pierwotnego". *Jest ostatnim "żyjącym" synem Mikaela. Galeria tumblr_mkhmb8jlCL1qmtv6wo1_500_large.jpg 747903766.jpg indeksg.jpeg elijah2.jpg 35.gif 0207.jpg 600full-elijah-mikaelson.jpg Elijah TO.jpg Bracia.jpg Kategoria:Rodzina Mikaelson Kategoria:Pierwotni Kategoria:Wampiry Kategoria:Postacie cykliczne Kategoria:Zabici przez Mikaela Kategoria:The Originals: Postacie